For the Better
by GreyBear26
Summary: Natsume left her...'It's for the better...It's for her' after 5 years he came back, saw her and he was miserable than before but 'It's for the better...It's for her'


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

It was like any ordinary day for everyone…

But not for _him_, because today he'll meet the girl he loved, the girl he knew was everything for him, the girl he didn't fight for and left.

He was deep on his thoughts that he didn't even noticed that the car stopped, it was the driver who brought him back to consciousness "Mr. Hyuuga we have arrived" the driver told his employer.

He was standing in front of a restaurant, (looking like a model cut out from a magazine) he knew so well the place where he first saw _her_, and the memories came flooding in

**_**Flashback_**

"_P-pervert!" both anger and embarrassment was evident in the brunette's face in front of him, but there was no doubt that the lady was beautiful_

"_hn" was all he could say, but an amused emotion was evident on his face_

_****End of flashback**_

"Mr Hyuuga it's nice to see you again" a man not older than him than a year greeted him, he was dressed professionally, and his black suit complemented his well-tanned skin and charcoal eyes perfectly

He nods to acknowledge the man and went to the chair in front of him, then looked at the empty chair beside the man; obviously there was someone with him

"Ah, my wife will be joining us, if you don't mind" he confessed

"hn" was his only response

After a few minutes the chair was occupied by someone that caught his attention

**_**Flashback_**

"_Natsume!" a 16-year-old brunette greeted him "Good morning"_

"_You're late" he told her, his face void of any emotions_

"_ahahaha" she laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of her head "yeah...sorry 'bout that"_

_****End of Flashback**  
_

"Sorry, it was a business call" the brunette excused to her husband, then turned to the raven head man in front of her "It's nice to see you again Hyuuga-san" then gave him a smile

But not the same smile that eases him back then and made him fell for her years ago, not the smile that haunts him every night before he goes to sleep, not the smile that _his_ Mikan owns

Like before he only nods as a response, for he was left speechless with the woman in front of him

_She changed_ was what he thought

Her hair was cut in a shoulder's length, they are no longer wavy at the end, and her eyes, like her smile, wasn't like before they've lost their shine, they we're duller, they are hollow and she was wearing clothes she would usually call boring; business suits, she looked like a mature and responsible woman right now, still you can't deny that she's gorgeous

Kuonji seeing how Natsume looked at his wife didn't like it so he held Mikan's hands possessively and neared her to him "So, how's America, Hyuuga-san?"

"It's fine"

"Have any kids? Wife?" kuonji asked to start a small talk

"None" was his direct answer

"Fiancée? Or a girlfriend maybe?" he continued

"None"

"Ah… no one caught the eyes of _the _Natsume Hyuuga yet eh?" Kuonji teased

"Girls are just distractions"

"Ah, but not every girl's a distraction" then he looked at Mikan with loving eyes, but she turned her gaze to the other direction looking embarrass

**_**Flashback_**

"_Hey, Natsu" she called out using the new nickname she invented_

"_hn?"_

"_I love you" those words…he was caught off guard… he looked at her surprised shown all over his face, but he didn't tried hiding this instead he looked at her lovingly "I love you too"_

_****End of Flashback**_

After the lovely scene from the couple, their talk went to business, but a few minutes later Kuonji excuse himself to receive a call

"So…how are you?" Natsume asked her

"…fine" she told him after a minute

Then there was an awkward silence that ensued

"Why'd you did that?" she asked suddenly

The question caught him off guard, but he didn't show it

"…You betrayed me…" her voice was evident with hurt, yet she was calm and compose another changed she made that scared him

"I thought we already cleared this out" he answered void of any emotions

**_**Flashback_**

"_Natsume…Natsume" she was franticly calling out to him_

"_Oi polka?" right after he said those words the brunette lunged at him and gave him a bear hug then she dropped the bag she carries_

_He felt his shirt wet, then he noticed she was crying, he was surprised, so he hugged her, _

"_What's wrong?" his voice full of concern_

"_F-father…ma…m-marriage" she was sobbing, he can't understand her clearly although he heard 'marriage' well_

"Mikan_ calm down" he told her, now that her sobbing toned down a little "What happened?"_

"_Hic…Rei-nii told…hic…father about us…h-he was f-furious" he handed her a water bottle to calm her down_

'_Of course her brother would tell her father about us and her father would be furious about our relationship' he thought_

_Then she continued "H-he wouldn't let me leave the house…"_

_He interrupted her "So why are you here?"_

_****End of Flashback**  
_

"And it was for the better" he told her while not looking at her

"Better for who?" she questioned him her voice dripping with venom

"Better for the both of us" he replied his face was void of any emotions, but his eyes were showing otherwise "Better for you"

**_**Flashback_**

"_I've heard father and Rei-nii talking" she looked away from him "Kuonji…"_

'_Kuonji? Mikan and Persona's childhood friend' he thought to himself again_

"_We're…g-getting married" she guiltily and scared told him_

"_W-what" he knew this was coming once his father knew of their relationship it was either he shift her off to another country where he couldn't find her or locked her up to her room where he knew she can't escape, but he didn't expect that his father would marry her just for them do be seperated_

'_Damn this whole thing' he cursed he was too engrossed cursing the feud that both his and her family are into that he forgot that Mikan was still there_

_Seeing that he was spacing out he hold his hand, which effectively brought him back to reality, when he felt her touch he looked at her_

"_Let's runaway" she started "Natsume let's escape this life"_

_She was serious and he knew that and he loves her that's why he took her offer, they run away, away from all the problems, away from their family_

**_**End of Flashback_**

"You shouldn't have given up so easily" she said

**_**Flashback_**

_It's been 3 days since they run away and within those days they haven't slept nor ate properly, they are staying in an abandoned club right now, since they can't find a place where their family can't find them with the detectives they've hired just to find both of them._

_He looked at the sleeping girl beside him, even in the dark and her dirtied face she is still beautiful, she looks serene_

_He was about to sleep until he heard her whimpered then he saw her clutching her stomach and her face was in pain, he was furious at himself, why on earth did he acknowledge her decision when he knew from the very beginning that this is impossible, they can't run away from their family, they can't live a peaceful life together and he can't take to see her in this condition_

_****End of Flashback**  
_

"But you're right _Hyuuga_" she smirked and addressed him by his surname which is new to him and he wasn't please at her actions

To say that he's confuse is an understatement

**_**Flashback_**

"_Hey" Kuonji greeted her_

"_Hey" she returned the greeting a little less enthusiastic_

_It's been a week since she returned home and she haven't been outside then, it was her punishment, and she also haven't seen nor heard from Natsume. So Kuonji decided to ask her father's permission to take her out, which he gladly approved off._

_She was delighted when she heard Kuonji will take her to the mall. They just came out from a shop when she saw _him_; he was sitting on one of the benches in front of another shop._

_He saw her coming towards him, he was glad to see her then his red pools landed on her companion_ 'Kuonji'_ then he remembered his promise to himself_

_he called both of their parents' at that time to bring them home he decided that he will break all of their connections just so he could give her back her life before they've met, so that she wouldn't be in pain anymore._

'_It's for the better' he thought 'It's for her'_

_Not eat and sleep for a week that he could do, but to know that she too wouldn't sleep nor eat even just one meal he can't forgive himself, he just loves her so much, that's way he called their family to pick them up. _

_When he saw his sister's friend come out of the shop, he kissed her, then looked at Mikan to see if he saw this; she did, he even introduced the girl to Mikan and Kuonji as his girlfriend and told Mikan to not bother him anymore, he knew he'll hurt her, he knew Mikan would hate him but he just reminded himself_

'_It's for the better…It's for her'_

_Mikan was hurt, but she didn't believe him, she still loves him. So when they were at school, she confronted him, asked him what's wrong, but he won't answer her he just kept quiet, so she bugged him for answers_

"_Look!" he was frantic, he can't look at her anymore, he was already breaking inside, just to touch her and he can't do that, it would ruin everything for her_

"_I don't love you, don't you get it!"He shouted at her, but he didn't mean to "I just played with you to get back at your stupid family" no that wasn't true, he loved her ever since he saw her_

"_I-i…"she started but he didn't let her finished_

"_You're just like those fan girls, easily replaced when bored at…and now I'm bored with you" he saw her shaking he went too far. She was irreplaceable and he won't ever get bored with her he loves her too much for their own good_

"_N-nat….nat…su…me" she sobbed his name "I-i…l-love…you" he can't take it anymore his not only hurting her, he's also hurting himself, so he left her, he left her there alone and miserable, but he heard Kuonji take her, he heard him say soothing words to calm her_

_He was jealous but 'It's for the better…It's for her' that's what's playing on his mind to prevent himself to take Mikan away from Kuonji_

**_**End of Flashback  
_**

Just then Kuonji came back "It was Rei, Mikan" he stared at her then to the raven man across her "We need to go. Every one's already at home waiting for us" he explained

Natsume nods

"Would you like to join us at the party Natsume?" Kuonji asked him

Natsume was already sent an invitation last week about Mikan and Kuonji's 5th wedding anniversary, he already knew about the party so he declined the offer saying that he has a meeting to go to, which isn't true

"well then, let's just talk about this business next them" Kuonji told him "I'll just have my secretary to make arrangements with your secretary"

Again he nod

"Cause at least, right now I'm with someone who wouldn't leave me" he heard Mikan tell him as she passed him just loud enough for only the two of them to hear

He was breaking. Breaking the resolves he build up all those 5 years he was away from her just by seeing her.

He watches the love of his life to slip out from him again, he watched her to leave with another man and like before he reminded himself

'_It's for the better…It's for her' _but with how Mikan changed, with her words, made him think the _what ifs, _what if he really did fight for her, but he can't regret his decisions right now, especially when everything worked as he planned; for her to hate him and be with someone who can please her family and someone who would protect her and fight for her, things he know he can't do

*****End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Umm...Hey! Thanks for Reading...Please Review! :)


End file.
